


Breath of the Soul

by Fayth_Delarosa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adaptation of Whispers of the Heart, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are dense as heck, Ben is a bookworm, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, HEA, Happy Ending, Mentions of Anxiety, Movie Prompt, Pining, Reylo Movies Exchange, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Humor, They are adorable beans, They are both legal, everybody legal no worries, notes in books, so is Rey, they eventually get it, they share one braincell, you will scream at them eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayth_Delarosa/pseuds/Fayth_Delarosa
Summary: His eyes skim over the page several times, trying to make sense of all of this. Which, again, is ridiculous because he doesn’t evenknowwho Rey is and really has no business trying to decipher them if he’s never even met them…But his curiosity is piqued, and he feels like he has to know who this mysterious Rey is.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	Breath of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrina_Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade/gifts).



> Hi! o/  
> It's been a while, but-uh- I'm alive!  
> And consumed by work :(
> 
> I feel like I've said this before....  
> But here we are :D I joined my first ever exchange!! Reylo adapted to various movies!!
> 
> Mine was:
> 
> **Based on the following prompt**
> 
> ****Curious Cat Prompt: "Based on Studio Ghibli's Whisper of the Heart: Every novel Ben borrows from his local library has previously been borrowed by someone called Rey. Intrigued, he sets out to find his fellow bookworm."**  
>  Also, this story is being beta read by [LadyOfDragonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone) please click the link for their AO3 and [here for their Tumblr](https://ladyofdragonstone.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****

It was something that was easily overlooked. 

A detail so small that any other person would have paid it no mind.

Anyone except him.

Because he, unlike others, paid attention to minute details. He was able to recognize patterns that others wouldn’t care about.

Because Ben Solo, in no way, could miss the messy scribble of letters that took up two lines of the borrowing card. 

_ Rey _ .

It was in every book he’s borrowed. From the books about calligraphy, to those that he uses to further enhance his knowledge for school. Even the most trivial book he’s borrowed, one about engineering that he took up randomly, has the same three letters sticking out at him.

It’s been an ongoing thing for the past few weeks. Where he would borrow something only to find the same name written down as the last person to borrow the book. He could’ve just left it at that, chosen to ignore it and continue onwards with his life. He could've...

Except it wasn’t just the name scrawled across the card that grabbed his attention.

There were also the notes within the pages. 

Small scribbles, doodles, questions, or comments, all jotted down in torn pieces of white paper and shoved in between multiple pages. It almost felt like he was violating someone's life, reading all of the notes. But there was something about it that  _ fascinated _ him to no end.

He’s flipping through the pages of his latest find, a book about butterflies and their symbolism in literature. It was intriguing, though he didn’t seem to understand what compelled him to actually pick up the book considering he isn’t a big fan of nature and bugs in general.

A scrap of paper slips out from between two pages and it catches his eye. He picks it up and twirls it between his fingers, considering if he should look at its contents. Unlike the other notes, this one was folded over, almost as if this Rey wanted to hide the message within. 

His fingers move before he fully processes the action, his heart doing a strange flutter that he really should contemplate later. But his attention is completely absorbed by the seemingly unimportant piece of paper at the moment, leaving little room for anything else. 

When he opens it completely, he finds that his curiosity increases tenfold. 

  
  


His eyes immediately land on the pages that the note came from, colors of black, yellow, and green filling his vision. He looks further down to see a paragraph dedicated to each butterfly. He first decides to glance at the black one, his mind reasoning that it was just for knowledge and  _ not _ because of any sort of interest about this Rey person or the meaning behind their words....

Maybe if he tells himself that enough, he’ll come to believe it.

His gaze flies over the words, quickly skimming and picking up certain key sentences such as:

> Many believe that if the first butterfly of the season that one sees is black, that thunderstorms are coming, or the season will have more rainfall.
> 
> A black butterfly is generally considered a symbol of misfortune and an omen of death in many cultures, while in others, it is a sign of positive change.

He’s frowning then, wondering how Rey could think of themself in that way. Not that he even knew of this Rey person but, based on the small snippets he’s gathered from their notes and witty commentary, he could at least assume that they’re interesting and a decent person. His stomach sank at the thought. Annoyed, he flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted, the yellow butterfly, and began to reach the passages; finding himself being comforted by the words there. 

>   
>  Some say that if you see a yellow butterfly, you will soon find happiness. If a yellow butterfly lands on you,, it means a big, positive change is coming soon.
> 
> An encounter with a yellow butterfly can also mean that soon your mood will transform in a big way, and you may become more positive and have a more defined sense of self.
> 
> In general, a yellow butterfly can symbolize change or transformation; also, like most butterfly symbology, they represent renewal and rebirth.

His eyes skim over the page several times, trying to make sense of all of this. Which, again, is ridiculous because he doesn’t even  _ know _ who Rey is and really has no business trying to decipher them if he’s never even  _ met _ them…

But his curiosity is piqued, and he feels like he  _ has _ to know who this mysterious Rey is.

He’s already planning for his next trip to the library, days earlier than his usual routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story time, when I originally began searching for a beta there was one person that immediately answered (mind you: I didn't give any specific details about the prompt) and it took me a moment to realize that said person was actually the one I was gifting this to XD
> 
> So, in short, sorry andrina_nightshade!! I definitely didn't ghost you on purpose, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise 😭


End file.
